battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
A Better Name Than That
(ABNTT) is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. As seen in Episode 1, Golf Ball was once again, the team captain. However in Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team replaced her with 8-Ball as the new team captain due to the fact that Golf Ball didn't respect people like Grassy and Blocky. The way the name of the team was given is similar to the way Another Name did: Basketball, after Death P.A.C.T. was named, knew that they already named their team, so Golf Ball says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Blue, stretched text saying "A BETTER NAME THAN THAT" appears as a result, both above the members of the newly named team and on TV's screen, which becomes the name of the team. Members Wins/Losses Trivia *8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. (If you don't count TV) *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. * is (currently) the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”, which was a reference to Another Name. **This happens again in Today's Very Special Episode, and this may be said consecutively in later episode. *The team name is probably a reference to Another Name. *As of now, has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times consecutively. ** In BFB 1-4 has placed 6th *** In BFB 5-6, has tied with with other teams. * is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams with 4 balls. *This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, has more screen time in every episode of BFB except Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and Fortunate Ben. * is currently the only team to have intentionally kill Four and X Gallery Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-57-756-0.jpg|A Better Name Than That in their team swing in BFB 3. another name than that.png|A Better Name Than That's icon in BFB 4. Tennis ball voting icon.png|Tennis Ball's voting icon, which for some reason, was found across the BFB 4 source files. a better name than that in bfb 1.png|A Better Name Than That using Tennis Ball's trebuchet to get the basket in BFB 1 Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.32.02 PM.png|A Better Name Than That in BFB 5. ABETNTHDA.PNG|A Better Name Than That flying in their paper plane in BFB 5. !.PNG|Close up of A Better Name Than That flying in their paper plane. ABNTT in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-04 07-52-34-355.jpg Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Golf Ball Category:Tennis Ball Category:TV Category:Grassy Category:8-Ball Category:Basketball Category:Blocky Category:Robot Flower